Pretty Cure ~ Listen to your Heart
Pretty Cure ~ Listen to your Heart is one of MoonlightRainbow's new fanseries on Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki. It's main themes are feelings, balance between light and darkness, friendship, bonds between people, and hope. Story This is where everything begun... Land of Light and Land of Darkness used to be one place called Ying Yang Land, but long time ago it was seperated in two parts. Mission of Ying Yang Land was to keep balance of light and darkness in every world. At beginning two parts were still in balance but the balance was slowly starting to get out of control and darkness became much stronger. Because of that, seeds of darkness got out of their home place and were spread to all of the worlds. At beginning this was shown only by Monsters of Darkness that were appearing but when darkness got even stronger Great Darkness was born and unlike monsters he could actually think. He started controling all monsters and his plan is to destroy balance of light and darkness and rule all of the worlds. When Luccia, guardian of Land of Light noticed that, she sent five seeds of hope to other worlds so they'll found legendary warriors pretty cure that'll return balance to normal. Story of Rainbow Hope Kingdom Rainbow Hope Kingdom is place ruled by King Phoenix and Queen Tiara who have four kids Takuro, Sebastian, Rei and Rui. It was destroyed by Great Darkness and his Monsters which captured almost all people of the world, except four kids. Rui, the youngest was able to escape on Earth while it's unknown what happened to other three... Story of Stardust Valley Yumekawa Aiko is normal second year middle school girl from Stardust Valley, but one day she met mysterious fairy Sunset and became pretty cure. Now together with Hikami Yurika, Yukimura Tomoyo, Hoshikawa Rui and mysterious Cure Twilight she has to protect all worlds. Can they do it? Characters Yumekawa Aiko - Aiko is second year student at Stardust Middle School. She loves eating and is good at every sport and when it comes to sports she is often competiting with Tomoyo. She is very positive and can always find good thing even in the most critical situation and never give up. Her alter ego is Cure Sun and her theme color is red. Hikami Yurika - Yurika is second year student at Stardust Middle School and is Aiko's childhood friend. She is very clever and one of best students in her class. She is great at writing and wishies to become writer in the future. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora and her theme color is blue. Yukimura Tomoyo - Tomoyo is second year student at Stardust Middle School but is in diffrent class as Aiko and Yurika. She is great at every sports and is often competiting with Aiko. She also has interest in material arts. She protects weaker and many girls admire her. She also has cute part of herself who loves cute things. Her alter ego is Cure Life and her theme color is green. Hoshikawa Rui - Rui is first year transfer student at Stardust Middle School. She is very shy and often run away if someone is trying to talk to her, in first episode she ran away from Cure Sun after they defeated Darkness Monster together. She became pretty cure before beginning of series but isn't really sure about her abillities. She was trying to tell other three that she is Cure Starshine many times but was scared to do so. After she finally told them, she also told that she is from Rainbow Hope kingdom, but she still seem to hide somthings from them... 'Cure Twilight '- Mysterious Pretty Cure who doesn't want to join other girls. 'Cure Change '- Pretty Cure that will appear later in series. Items Locations Trivia * The plot of four siblings was originally going to be used in this series for Hoshikawa siblings however MoonlightRainbow moved it to Hikarimoto siblings in ''Solar Light! Pretty Cure''. Category:Pretty Cure ~ Listen to your Heart Category:Fan Series Category:User: MoonlightRainbow